Mysterious Lovers
by zoethewolf
Summary: Amy and her sister Zoe are princesses of the Animal kingdom, Sonic and his bro Shadow are the princes of the Colour kingdom. When Sonic runs into Amy And her sister Zoe gets to meet Shadow. Sonic developed a rush on Amy but shows her later. Well better not spoil it for ya ;) there is Sonamy, Knuxouge Shadoe (Shadow Zoe) and perhaps some tailseam Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I do not own any of the sonic characters. I do own Zoe though because she is my character i made and its me. Hope you enjoy its my very first story. xD Enjoy

Chapter 1

"WAKE UP AMY!" a voice screamed in Amys ears, she opened her gloomy eyes and a light aqua blue hedgehog stared down at her. It was her sister, Zoe (Yay thats Me). Zoe was a light aqua blue hedgehog with long quills that went straight down to her waist, she had magnificent rose red eyes that shone in the sun. She also had front bangs that were like a front fringe which only covered one eye. Today she was wearing a red tank top with black skinny jeans, her nails were painted black with skulls on them. Her rose red lips curled up as she threw the sheets off of her sister "AMY! Seriously we have a royal meeting to go to!" she practically screamed in Amys face. Amy was a light pink hedgehog, she had a body like her sister which included the perfect curves and long pink quills that only went to her elbows. She didn't have much front bangs although she did have some that covered half of one eye, her eyes were a beautiful jade green that sparkled with happiness. Her lips a pale pink colour. "Zoe just one more minute!" she grumbled. "No Now!" Zoe pulled Amy out o bed but let go and dropped Amy, "Oops, hehe soz sis" she helped Amy up. Amy was putting on the same out fit as her sister but her tank top was purple along with white skinny jeans. Both wore converses, Zoes were red and Amys were purple. The two princesses stumbled down the hall to the throne room. They were princesses of the Animal kingdom, right now they were in a meeting. "Sit don girls" her mother, a beautiful green hedgehog with blue eyes an long quills pointed to seats. Their mothers name was Primrose, such a gentle and delicate name. Primrose was wearing her golden crown and pure white royal dress. The two girls hated wearing dresses and refused every time they were asked to wear one. A dark orange male hedgehog walked in, he was wearing a magnificent red robe and he had pure green eyes that were filled with happiness. He sat next to his queen, yes its the girls father. His name was Flare, "Hello girls" he spoke softly "Hi dad" the girls replied with smiles that could light up the world. "So girls, me and your mother have organised you to go to high school, since your eighteenth birthday is coming up Amy I thought you could meet some friends to invite over." He was cut off by Primrose "But my darlings we will keep guards around, but they will be disguised as students and will be watching you every hour of the day" she said with ease. The girls glanced a each other than back at their parents, "But mother, father we don't want to go.." Zoe pleaded with the 'look' in her eyes. "Plus we like not being bossed around and wearing uniforms all day!" Amy huffed, both parents heaved a sigh and shook their heads. "We will give you a week to decide" Her mother spoke quietly and stood up "Dismissed" their father dismissed them as they both jogged out side to take a walk. "This is so ... Repulsive!" Amy gave a stern look around then pouted. Zoe nodded in agreement and looked to her right, there was the colour kingdom. "I really want to visit there" She said with ecstasy and continued walking by her sister "It looks so... colourful" Zoe continued dreamily and snapped out of her daze when Amy punched her side gently "Stop dreaming! I am sure we can go there one day" She said with a little bit of hope in her voice. There was a low growl infront of them, they both turned their heads slowly to come in face with two wolves. They certainly weren't from their kingdom. The hedgehogs glanced at each other and turned around, they started running for their lives. "EEK!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs. The wolves sprang into action and sprined after the running girls. The girls reached a wall, they looked left then right. But no exit was found. They were trapped! "Go away!" Amy piffed out her hammer and swung it at the wolves, Zoe piffed out some arrows and a bow and aimed at the beasts. The two sisters tried hitting them "Piss off!" Zoe screamed, as her and her sister knocked out the pack. They were panting "Finally they are *huff* gone" Zoe smiled, then her and Amy walked over the knocked out wolves. They were heading to the forest for a peaceful walk. As the two entered the forest the trees started swaying as animals from all around the kingdom came to greet the two princesses tha were now skipping through the forest laughing. Zoe was one year older than her sister and was already had an 18th birthday. As the two girls were laughing and chatting two streaks bolted passed them. "Wha-?!" Amy was cut off by two hedgehogs standing infront of them, Amy realised the blue one and ran up to him giving him a gentle hug not a death one. Zoe stood still confused "Amy who is that?" Zoe asked as Amy walked back by her sister "You don't remember Zoe!?" Amy steamed at her sister "Remember him? From the ball? He was my child hood friend" Amy reminded her, Zoe just nodded slowly. Sonic was a cobalt blue hedgehog, he had stunning emerald eyes that glinted. He had six quills that were short and he was an eight pack now that he had grown more mature. Sonic was 18 years old, he had developed a small crush on Amy Rose when he was younger. "Hiya Ames" He used her pet name. "Hey Sonic" She smiled and looked at her sister. Sonic was wearing a normal black t-shirt along with some white skinny Jeans. He looked at Zoe and smiled "Hi there I am Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. Prince of the colour kingdom. This is my bro Shadow" He pointed to Shadow. Shadow was a black hedgehog with crimson red eyes, he had red streaks in his quills and was wearing the same outfit as sonic. They both wore different runners though. "Hey I am Zoe" Zoe smiled and looked at Shadow and Sonic "Its nice to meet you Shadow" She shook his hand gently and pulled away, then shook Sonics hand and pulled away. "So why are you two here?" Amy asked nicely, "Well actually we were just racing, then ran into you two" he chuckled and Shadow almost smiled (Almost).


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic, Amy, Zoe and Shadow were walking in the forest and talking. They shared laughs and giggles. Zoe leant into her sisters ear and whispered "Amy and Sonic sitting in a car, doing something they shouldn't be!" she laughed harder when Amy blushed and smacked her angrily "Shut up Zoe" She mumbled and turned her head away. The boys were confused about the two girls and what they were talking about but jus shrugged it off and kept walking. "Anywayyyy" Zoe blurted out to try stop the laughter "Arent you boys meant to be back at your kingdom?..." Zoes voice trailed off as she smiled trying not to be rude "Ummm well we just wanted to check out the animal kingdom" Shadow spoke and shrugged, "Oh ok" She said quietly. Suddenly an announcement was made over the speakers "Can royal duchesses Zoe Rose and Amy Rose please report to the throne room imediatly" then a clang was heard as the annoucment ended "What the bloody heck could they possibly want now!?" Zoe grumbled making Amy giggle "Well boys, thats our que to go so bye i guess. Hope to see you later!" Amy and Zoe waved as they ran back up to the palace. They entered the throne room with pride and wistfully sat down in their thrones that were moved to face their mother and fathers thrones. The queen and king entered the room and smiled at their daughters. The girls looked at their parents. "Girls where were you?" the king sternly looked at them, their hair was ruffled and they had some dirt on their clothes. They both chuckled nervously and gave a grin "We were ummm taking a walk then ummm we-" Amy wascut off by Zoe "We fall over" Was her simple answer as she smirked at Amy, Amy mumbled a few words under her breath. "What was that?" Zoe let a low growl escape her lips "Nothing" Amy batted her eye lashes innocently and received an eye roll from Zoe. "Girls be nice to eat other" their mother warned them, "Hehe sorry mother" The girls responded with a bit of innocence in their voice. "Any way Amy your 18th birthday is coming up in 3 weeks. We would like to know how you want it to be" their father said with ease in his voice. Amys eyes went a little wide at the realisation of her birthday being so close, "Well can it be a night where only me and my friends spend the night partying?" Amy pleaded. Her mother bit her lip nervously "You mean... no guards or anything...not even us" Her mother croaked out. "Well yeah, but if you have a problem with it i don't mind. Plus I want it to be a night sleepover" Amy smiled at the thought. Zoe gasped "Why so you and Sonic can kiss?" Zoe joked and Amy sent her a death glare. "Quiet you!" She warned and her mother leant in along with her father. "Who is ... Sonic?" they both sked in curiousity. "A guy" Amy simply replied and stood up "Plus he is prince from the colour kingdom" She added on and her parents jaws dropped "We have to meet him" They both said. "Whatevs, just don't makeme look like an idiot. And he has a brother named Shadow who i think Zoe likes Amy gave a wink at Zoe and only got a glare in return. "Yeah right i only met him 30 minutes ago!" She mumbled and Primrose looked at her "Ok girls, invite both over for dinner tonight. Then i will see if these boys are so worthy" She said sternly and stood up "Dissmissed" Then she walked away, her king alongside her. "Lets go to the forest again! Its only been a few minutes and they are boun to still be there" Amy spoke, with that in a mater of second both were sprinting to the forest like one was gonna die if they were last. 3 minutes later they reached the forest and walked inside. Birds cheeped and frogs croaked. Zoe spotted shoe print marks and followd them "Amy Come!" she called to her sister. But Amy didn't reply. Zoe called again but no reply "AMY AMY AMY" Zoe yelled and called but no answer. "Stuff it" She mumbled and followed the rest of the footprints. She heard muffling noises and stepped back a little "Whos there?!" She asked bravely not a bit of hesitation in her voice. No one answered. Suddenly Shadow and Sonic jumped out and scared her. She yelped in suprise and sprang out her bow and arrows ending up holding an arrow to Sonics throat. "Frick Sonic you scared the bloody heck out of me!" She yelled and put her bow and arrows away. "Sorry!" Sonic and Shadow surrenderd. "Anywayssssss! Would you like to come to dinner tonight? We have plenty of free seats!" Se asked with hope in her voice, The boys shrugged and smiled "Sure" Shadow responded with a small grin. "Hey.. wheres Amy?" Sonic asked in wonder. "Why does he want to kiss her" Zoe laughed and Shadow chuckled. Sonic blushed madly and shook his head "No its just she is normally with you every minute" Sonic said and looked around. "Well we came together then i called her name and she never responded. She is somewhere i here" Zoe shrugs and hears a blood curdling scream, "Heck that was Amy!" She gasps.

Duh duh duh duhhhhh cliffhanger... anyways i wanted to know if you guys want certain couples. Obviously Sonamy and Shadoe are one. And this is NOT a sonic underground story! Ok? I couldn't find any sonic the hedgehog catagories. Anywasy update soon peeps! NOTE: I also own the two girls mum and father.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: I do not own any of the sonic characters but i own Zoe. Sorry if I have spelling mistakes, my laptops being piece of trash.

Chapter 3

A blood curdling scream filled the forest. "Heck that was Amy!" Zoe gasped and sprinted off towards the sound, Sonic and Shadow sped infront of her but Shadow stopped and grabbed Zoe holding her back. "Let go of me" She squirmed and wriggled but he was to strong. Sonic stopped and faced her, "It could be dangerous, Shadow will stay with you" Sonic protested. "But she is my sister!" Zoe raged and Shadow held her back from harming his brother. "As he said it could be dangerous" Shadow spoke gently, "SHE IS MY SISTER!" Zoe screamed at Sonic while he just shrugged. "I will save her, stay here with Shadow!" Sonic sternly looked at her and zoomed off. "I hope they make it back" Zoe bit her lip nervously and a hot tear slid down her cheek. Sonic was zooming around following her tracks. Another scream filled the forest but it was much closer then before. "Where could she be!?" Sonic fumed and sped south. His eyes widened at the sight infront of him. Amy lay on the ground, not dead but unconscious while four men surrounded her. They lauged evilly. Sonic lowly growled " . " He tapped his foot angrily as one of the men chuckled "Well what do we have here" He smirked and walked towards Sonic "Who are you...blue boy" The guy said amusingly "Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog" He sent a death glare at one of the other men who was aiming to touch Amy. "Well, Sonic. Its nice to meet you. I am Wrestler" He spoke energetically and Sonic eyes focused on Wrestler. Wrestler was a dark green hedgehog, he had orange eyes that showed no emotion in them whatsoever. "We were just taking the princess to our kingdom, since she is my sisters daughter I wanted to make her lets just say queen of the eternal kingdom" He laughed evilly and Sonic was shocked at the horrid plan. Sonic sprung into action and balled all other three men out with punches and kicks. Sonic stood there sweating and glared at Wrestler "Give her back" Sonic said sternly and growled. Wrestler shook his head but as he was about to speak Sonic kicked him in the jaw. Wrestler landed to the ground with an angry look. Suddenly an arrow landed right next to Wrestler. Zoe jumped from a tree and put her foot to Wrestlers neck. "Well well what a beauty" Wrestler chuckled but this made Zoes foot push harder. Shadow came running in panting "I tried stopping her but she was to strong" He shook his quills. Zoe had her bow and arrow in hand ready to kill Wrestler. "Give me my sister back and no one will get hurt" She growled, her rose red eyes pinned to Wrestler. She gasps and puts an arrow to his neck "Uncle..." Her voice trailed off. "I heard what you said about making your own niece your queen. That is just messed up in all ways" She glared at her uncle and slid the arrow across his throat making it bleed. "Zoe what a suprise" He stood up and groaned in pain. "Get out of my kingdom" She lowered her head and threw a rock at him making him turn "It isn't the last of me" He mumbled, but before he left Zoe spoke "And never ever call me a 'beauty' again" She growled while Sonic picked up Amy. Wrestler was walking away while Zoe and Shadow walked up to Sonic with an unconscious Amy in the arms of him. "We better take her back to the castle and get her washed up before dinner." Zoe said slowly. All three walked back to the palace and walked in. Zoe took Amy up to their room while the boys waited down stairs. Zoe washed Amy up and put her purple robe on her along with a white gown, the girls hated any type of dress but this was traditional. Zoe wore a black gown with a red robe, Amys eyes fluttered open as she saw her sister staring at her "Amy wake up" She shook Amy and Amy snapped at Zoe "I'm awake god Zoe" Amy looked at her self in the mirror. Her hair was straightened and so were her bangs. She wore a golden crown with purple gems. Zoes quills were straightened to her waist and her bangs were to, she wore a golden crown with red gems placed on it. Both wore glass slippers. The two sisters walked out of the room and saw the boys waiting with tuxedos on. They to wore their crowns. Amy noticed a purple hedgehog and a yellow one. The violet one was named Aleena, Aleena was Sonic and Shadows mother. Her eyes were a beautiful golden yellow. Her quills ran down to her thighs and she wore a magnificent golden gown on along with a silver crown with rainbow gems. The yellow hedgehog was named Scar. He was Sonic and Shadows father. He had violet eyes and was wearing a golden robe with a king outfit. Scar and Aleena smiled at the two girls that their sons had been talking about. Amy and Zoe bowed down and so did Scar and Aleena, "Hello" They all greeted each other and Amy led all of them to the dinner room which was where Amy and Zoes mother and father sat down. They were wearing the same outfit as usual. Primrose and Flare introduced themselves to Scar and Aleena along with the boys. Both families sat down and talked with each other, Flare tapped his glass and all as silent. "Welcome to the Animal Kingdom" He said to the other family. "I have heard that all four children have met each other." Aleena spoke with happiness in her voice, Amy liked Sonic and Shadows mother alot. She was kind, helpful and god in all ways. "Well Amys 18th Birthday is coming up in 3 weeks time" Primrose spoke with pride. Zoe coughed up a bit of blood in a tissue, she pretended she was fine and a waitor took the tissue away. Zoe excused herself and walked into the bathroom. She coughed up more blood and more. She couldn't stop. "I wonder where Zoe went and what is taking her so long." Flare wondered and Amy stood up, "I will go look for her" Amy smiled and excused herself to. Zoe was feeling dizzy, She heard faint calls of her voice. "Zoe where are you?" Amy called and walked into their room, nope not there. The other rooms, nope not there. Then Amy entered the bathroom and saw Zoe coughing up blood which splattered everywhere. "O my god Zoe what the heck are you doing?" Amy gasped and before she knew it Zoe collapsed...

CLIFFHANGER! Muahahahah anyways, what happened to Zoe? What did Amy do? I will type up as fast as possible ok? I am going on a holiday for a bit though so i may not be able to update. Cya soon!


End file.
